cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic People's Republic of Ryokyo
829 billion Ŵ |gdppercapita = 17,962 Ŵ |literacy = |cctld = .rk |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = |time_zone = UTC +8 |footnotes = |portal = }} History 'Korean War 1950-1953' 'Ryokyian War of Independence 1953' 'Ryokyian Civil War 1953-1956' 'Ryokyian People's Army/Communist forces' The Ryokyian People's Army was and remains up until this day the armed forces of the Workers Party of Ryokyo. 'Republican White Forces' 'Chinese and Korean intervention' 'Soviet Union support' The Soviet Red Army did not participate actively in the civil war, but the Soviet Union did encourage volunteers to travel to the region and support the communist forces of Ryokyo and China. The Soviet Union also supported the Ryokyian communist forces financially. 'Founding' The DPRR was founded in the aftermath of the Korean War, and was officially recognized by the People's Republic of China on the 31st of July 1961, by the Democratic People's Republic of Korea on the 1st of August 1961 and by the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics on the 15th of September. The DPRR was led until 1979 by a military committee and from then until 2004 by Kim Il Chek. After his death in 2004 his son Kim Jong Sun took over and has since been the center of an authoritarian regime with an elaborate cult of personality as its center piece. 'Kim Jong Sun' Politics 'Workers Party of Ryokyo' The WPDPRR was the only legal party in the Democratic People's Republic of Ryokyo 1964-2011. It was dissolved by the leader of the party Kim Jong Sun and was replaced with the Communist Party of the DPRR. Government 'Supreme People's Assembly' The Supreme People's Assembly is the legislative of the DPRR. In addition it represents together with the Central Military Administration and the Premiership of the Republic the executive branch of the government. 'Chairman of the Supreme People's Assembly' The Chairman is the leader of the DPRR, Kim Jong Sun. 'Chairman of the Central Military Administration' 'Premier of the Republic' The position Premier of the Republic is provided by the Constitution of the DPRR. It currently serves no independent function since the General Secretary of the Worker's Party currently occupies the position. Since the middle of the 90s the position has been largely ceremonial. Geography 'Administrative division' The DPRR is divided into 7 regions, 3 special administrative areas and 1 city administrated directly by the government (Kim Jong Sun City region). Economy 'Central Bank of the DPRR' 'Ryokyian Won' The Ryokyian Won is the official currency of the country. The Russian rouble and the DPRK Won is also widely accepted, although not officially recognized by neither the Central Bank of the DPRR nor by the state. The Ryokyian Won now used is the third edition. The first won was used during the Ryokyian War of Independence (1923–1946), the second 1946-1991 and the third since 1991. The inflation rate has deteriorated since the nineties (15,8% annually on average in the 90s to 2-4% annually in the 00s). 'Proposed common market with the DPRK' The common market and trade union between the DPRR and the DPRK was first proposed during a summit between the leaders of the two countries in 2009. Since then planning commissions were established in both countries and a supranational control and planning committee was set up with 25 members from both countries. Military 'Ryokyian People's Army' 'Ryokyian People's Navy' The RPN (Ryokyian People's Navy) currently exist only on paper as all vessels are either being scrapped/not in use or laid up for repairs. 'Ryokyian People's Airforce' Culture and arts 'National Holidays' * ' 31.12. ': New Year * ' 18.2. ' : Defender of the Fatherland and the Socialist Ideas * ' 1.5. ' : International Labour Day * ' 14.5. ' : The Dear Leader Kim Jong Sun's Birthday * ' 19.6. ' : Constitution Day * ' 10.11. ': Armed Forces Day * ' 7.11. ' : Day of the Russian October Revolution 1917 * ' 12.12. ': Victory Day in the DPRR War of Independence Transportation 'Air transport' The only domestic airline is RokAir. It operates 39 domestic routes and 24 international ones. Air travel is rather cheap (for DPRR citizens) in the DPRR as air tickets are substituted by the governments. As tourists can not travel freely in the DPRR the price of the airline ticket they pay includes the charge for the mandatory guide. RokAir was founded in 1976. 'Road transport' The DPRR has a well maintained road network, and is mainly used for cargo transports as private ownership of personal vehicles is relatively rare. In urban areas train, tramway an bus transport are most common. Bicycles are however the main form of transport in the cities. 'Rail transport' The DPRR has an extensive and well maintained rail road system. Longer voyages are mostly undertaken by train. The rail transport system plays an important part in the cargo transportation area. 'Naval transport' Society According to European and American sources human rights are virtually unheard of in the DPRR, as there is severe restrictions placed on the political and economic freedoms of the citizens. Officially corruption does not exist in the DPRR, but other sources state that corruption is a well established part of the system. 'Socialist society' Category:DPRR Category:DPRR